My Real Feelings
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Tsuna menderita depresi setelah pertarungan melawan Byakuran di Future Arc. Semuanya berusaha menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja tak terlalu membantu. Hibari pun akhirnya turun tangan. Author baru di fandom ini. R n R?


**My Real Feelings**

By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **belongs to **AMANO AKIRA.**

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO** **no** **HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar (Headdesk).

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

Ryuzaki: Bonjour(?), para Lady! Perkenalkan saya Ryuzaki Heiwajima!

Hikari Ai: Saya Minamoto no Hikari Ai.

Ryuzaki & Hikari Ai: Kami berdua adalah HibaTsuna! (Tonfaed)

Ryuzaki: Aduh… Um, kami ini author baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya!

Hikari Ai: Um, mohon bantuannya, senpai!

.

.

.

**My Real Feelings**

Kediaman Sawada, 06.45 AM, 30 Mei.

Pagi yang cerah untuk kediaman Sawada. _Harusnya sih begitu_.

"Tsu-kun, sudah waktunya untuk bangun! Nanti kau telat!" panggil seorang perempuan dari arah dapur.

Yang dipanggil, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat, tidak menyahut dari dalam kamarnya. Malah bergumam kecil.

"Nanti saja, Okaa-san."

Dan pemuda yang dipanggil "Tsu-kun" itu malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut.

**DUAK**.

"**ADUH**!" pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun memegangi kepalanya dan menjerit kesakitan. Rupanya sesuatu telah menghantam kepalanya cukup keras tadi. Sambil berlinangan air mata, ia pun menatap sang pelaku yang tega menghancurkan tidurnya.

"**REBORN**!" teriak sang pemuda, kesal. Ia menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan kesal. Sang pelaku, Reborn, hanya tersenyum kecil seperti biasa. Ia pun menunjuk jam weker yang berada di atas meja dekat kasur.

"_Tuh_ lihat. Sudah mau jam 7, malah bersantai-santai." Ujarnya kalem.

Dan sang pemuda berambut cokelat tadi, langsung menjerit panik dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" teriak sang pemuda dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau saja _tidak_ minta." Jawab Reborn santai.

'_Aku… Aku bakal mati nih!_' batin si pemuda.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi. Berumur 14 tahun. Dan merupakan Boss ke-10 keluarga Mafia ternama di Italia, Vongola. Pemilik dari _Sky Ring_. Sangat ceroboh dan bodoh. Dijuluki sebagai "_Dame-Tsuna_" oleh seluruh teman-temannya di sekolah, walau sebenarnya ia sangat tidak menyukai panggilan tersebut.

Ia mempunyai beberapa anggota '_Keluarga_' yang ia rekrut bersama Reborn. Atau sebetulnya, Reborn _sendiri_ yang merekrut.

Ada Yamamoto Takeshi, _Rain Guardian _yang _cheerful_ dan _easy going_. Gokudera Hayato, _Storm Guardian_ yang sangat menghormatinya dan coughpacarcough dari Yamamoto. Lambo Bovino, _Lightning Guardian_ yang sangat berisik. Sasagawa Ryohei, _Sun Guardian_ yang gemar mengatakan "TO THE EXTREME!". Rokudou Mukuro yang (_Katanya_) mesum serta Chrome Dokuro yang manis, keduanya merupakan _Mist Guardian_. Ada yang kurang? Betul. Ia akan di ceritakan setelah narasi ini berakhir.

Sejak pertarungan dengan Boss Millefiore, Byakuran Gesso, Tsunayoshi menderita depresi. Ia sangat menyesali keterlambatannya atas Yuni serta Gamma yang mengorbankan diri mereka dalam pertarungan itu.

Kini, ia pun masih sama. Menderita depresi, walau setidaknya sudah tidak _terlalu_.

Banyak sekali teman-temannya yang mencoba menghiburnya, namun tetap saja, tidak berarti terlalu banyak.

.

.

.

SMP Namimori, 07.30 AM.

Tep. Tep. Tep.

Suara derap langkah kaki terus terdengar dari arah kiri gerbang SMP Namimori. Sawada Tsunayoshi-lah yang patut di salahkan. Ia terus berlari mengejar waktu. 3 langkah sebelum mencapai gerbang SMP Namimori, ia pun memanjatkan doanya.

'_Oh, Kami-sama. Semoga saja Hibari-san belum dat-'_

"Telat 30 menit, _Herbivore_."

… Eh?

Tsuna pun menoleh ke arah kanan tembok dari gerbang Namimori-chuu. Dan di sanalah ia berada, sang _Cloud Guardian_, Hibari Kyouya. Dengan jas hitam Namimori-chuu yang dihiasi _armband_ "_Fuuki Iinchou_". Ia menatap dingin Tsuna dengan bola mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Telat 30 menit, melanggar aturan." Ujar Hibari.

Tsuna merasa inilah _akhir_ dari siklus kehidupannya.

"… Ikuti aku, _Herbivore_." Perintah Hibari sembari berjalan mendahului Tsuna menuju ke gedung Namimori-chuu.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

'_Halo, ini adalah layanan '__**KOTAK SUARA TSUNA**__' dari '__**Server Otak Sawada Tsunayoshi**__'. Harap tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi "__**PIIIIP**__".'_

Entah mengapa, bunyi yang terakhir itu seperti bunyi _sensor_ pendeteksi yang _aneh-aneh_.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Butuh waktu sekitar 2 menit, hingga akhirnya Tsuna menyusul Hibari ke arah gedung.

'_Hibari-san aneh sekali.'_

.

.

.

Tsuna memang selalu tidak habis pikir tentang Hibari Kyouya.

Sang _Cloud Guardian_ itu selalu saja bersikap Individual. Tidak mau berbaur. Kalau pun mau, pasti karena desakan. Selebihnya, pasti dijawab dengan _trademark_ andalannya, _Kami korosu_.

Seperti saat ini.

Ia bingung mengapa Hibari mengajaknya ke ruang Komite Kedisiplinan pada jam pelajaran. Padahal kan harusnya _mereka_, ralat, Tsuna harus mengikuti jam pelajaran dan bukannya bersantai di sini, di ruang milik Hibari, _pribadi_.

Hibari duduk di atas kursi kerjanya dan menatap tumpukan kertas berkas di atas meja yang harus ia baca. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya berdiri di depan meja Hibari. Karena merasa belum boleh dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh sang pemilik.

Tsuna yang tidak suka dengan keadaan ini pun, akhirnya buka mulut.

"Ano, Hibari-_san_. Ada apa sebenar-"

"_Herbivore_," panggil Hibari.

Ah, di potong.

"Y-ya, Hibari-_san_?" tanya Tsuna.

"… Kau ini _aneh_ sekali." Jawab Hibari sekenanya.

…

…

…

'_Bukannya harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Hibari-san?'_ pikir Tsuna.

"Aneh apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau ini, sejak pertarungan kemarin, selalu murung."

Jeda.

… _Murung?_

"Ada apa, _Herbivore_."

Sudah jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. Hibari melirik Tsuna yang sepertinya kebingungan untuk menjawab. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Kudengar dari _herbivore_ yang lain, kau _katanya_ depresi setelah pertarungan kemarin."

Itu sudah tau, kenapa nanya lagi?

"A… Ahahaha, depresi? Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak depresi. Ahaha…" Bantah Tsuna sembari terus tertawa kecil. Hibari tahu betul bahwa Tsuna mati-matian membuat ekspresi tertawa itu. Mungkin yang lain, pasti hanya akan tersenyum mengira Tsuna sudah baikan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya berbeda.

Tsuna mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Berhentilah tertawa dan katakan yang sejujurnya." Ujar Hibari dingin.

Tsuna menghentikan tawa palsunya itu. Ia bingung. '_Hibari-san_' yang berada di depannya ini bukan '_Hibari-san_'nya yang cueknya minta ampun seperti biasa. Tsuna hanya bisa meremas-remas celananya.

Yah, mau tak mau, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab pertanyaan sang _Fuuki Iinchou_, kan?

"Aku," mulainya.

"Merasa _sangat_ bodoh sekali."

Hibari sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Tsuna katakan. Tsuna menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku tahu aku ini _lemah_. Berbeda sekali dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun dan yang lainnya."

Panas. Tsuna merasakan matanya memanas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata jujur kepada Hibari, sedangkan selalu mengucapkan kebohongan pada yang lainnya.

"Yuni, juga Gamma… Andai saja aku lebih cepat dan kuat, mereka pasti tak perlu mengorbankan diri mereka, kan."

Dan setelah kalimat terakhir dari Tsuna itu berakhir, ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menceritakan kesedihannya itu pada orang lain. Hibari pun berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Aku…"

Jeda.

"Cukup. Aku sudah tahu permasalahanmu, _Herbivore_." Ujar Hibari dengan nada yang agak… _lembut_?

Ia pun menepuk puncak kepala Tsuna dengan pelan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Tsuna langsung menarik lengan Hibari dan memeluknya erat. Hibari bingung. Dan lambat laun, terdengar suara…

"Huhuhu… Hiks… Hiks."

… Tangisan? Suara tangisan itu cukup sulit terdengar lantaran suaranya yang kecil, namun Hibari dapat mendengar suara itu. Suara tangisan Tsuna itu sangat menyayat hatinya. Ia juga, jika berada di posisi Tsuna, _mungkin_ merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat dalam.

Entah karena apa, Ia pun mulai membalas pelukan Tsuna itu. Tsuna sendiri kaget, Hibari tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, yang jelas, ia merasa _nyaman_.

Perasaannya lega, begitu ia menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan pada Hibari.

.

.

.

"Sudah lega, _Herbivore_?"

"Mm… Terima kasih, Hibari-_san_." Ucap Tsuna sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Hibari hanya memasang tampang datar walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia merasa _agak_ senang juga melihat sang _Herbivore _sudah seperti biasanya.

Hibari melirik jam yang berada di meja kerjanya. Jam 08.15 AM.

"Hey _Herbivore_, rupanya kau itu kuat sekali menangis ya? Sudah jam segini." Ujar Hibari sembari menunjukkan jam itu pada Tsuna.

Tsuna melihat jam itu.

'Oh, baru jam 08.15.'

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"**HIEEEEEE?**" Tsuna pun menjerit. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar ruang Komite Kedisiplinan itu dan membukanya.

Namun, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Hibari sebentar.

"Ng… Terima kasih, Hibari-_san_! Yang tadi itu sungguh membantuku!" dan sambil terus mengukir senyum, sang pemilik mata bermanik cokelat itu pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Hening.

Krik

Krik.

Krik.

Hibari langsung menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Rasanya, yang tadi itu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

'_Kurasa aku harus ke dokter jantung.'_

**The End(?)**

Bacotan Author.

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Theme Song: Dive to World – CherryBlossom.

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, dimana pun kalian berada!

Saya adalah author baru di fandom **KHR!** Ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya, semuanya!

Aah, ending-nya menggantung ya? Katakan kalau ini menggantung, dan saya buatkan lagi chapter 2 nya! Ah ya, maafkan saya juga jika FF ini terlalu melenceng dari _Story Line_ yang asli. Saya baru tahu anime **KHR!** Sekarang sih, hehe… (Timpuk)

Hibari: Oi, _herbivore_. _Buon compleanno_.

Tsuna: Ah ya, _Tanjoubi Omedetto_, Author-_san_!

A… _Arigatou_, Hibari-_san_, Sawada-_kun_! (Peluk) Tapi, masih lama lho! (ngelirik tanggal 30) Ah, ya sudahlah.

Mind to R n R? Saya _sangat_ cinta review para readers! Tapi jangan kasih flame ya?

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
